


Text Me Back

by bitchsign



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Social Media, Twitter, told through pictures
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-10-31 07:18:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17844896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitchsign/pseuds/bitchsign
Summary: Sugawara Koushi, knew two things for certain at this very moment. One, art history is by far one of the most boring classes he's ever taken, and two, the guy sitting a row in front of him had the prettiest back muscles he'd ever seen.- an interactive Daisuga social media au told mostly through pictures





	Text Me Back

**Author's Note:**

> WOOO its been a while since i wrote a haikyuu fic. i hope the lack of a word count scared you off! but this fic is all told through the fake twt accounts of the characters with some actual writing.
> 
> there will be a link to my twitter at the end of each chapter so that you can make a decision for the next chapter. this is my first time doing something like this so please bare with me.
> 
> this chapter is just the introduction page with the characters profiles!

❤twitter profiles❤

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed! leave kudos, comments, and bookmark if you like!
> 
> my twitter; https://twitter.com/femmesign


End file.
